


Cheering Up

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pea is upset after his prediction didn't come true and now his parents are trying to figure out a way to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslywinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/gifts).



> For siriuslywinchester, who wanted the fic after seeing the Instagram post.

Victoria dumped the car in Felipinho’s lap.

“Feli play the crashing game?” she asked, hopefully.

Felipinho looked down at the car in his lap, then up to Victoria. The little girl beamed at him, but Felipinho just shook his head. He didn’t want to play the crashing game today.

Victoria toddled off and found another car from her friend’s toy box, a blue one this time, and dropped that car into Felipinho’s lap too.

“Feli, _please_ play the crashing game?” she said.

Felipinho shook his head again, pushing the cars off of his lap and onto the floor. He didn’t want to play _any_ games today.

Victoria stuck out her bottom lip. “Feli being mean,” she snapped before marching off to find her mother to tell her how mean Felipinho was being.

 

“I do not know what to do with him, Gabby,” Raffaela said, handing her friend a mug of coffee. “Do not think I have ever seen him this upset.”

Gabriela leaned over so she could see into the living room, where her daughter was still pestering Felipinho.

“Will say one thing,” she said. “Looks a lot like his father when he is upset.”

“I know,” Raffaela said with a sigh. “And how long did it take to snap Felipe out of it after Germany that year?”

Gabriela snorted. She remembered. “This is about the prediction thing?”

Raffaela nodded. He’d been like this since the race. Or after it. Upset and trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. She and Felipe had both tried to explain that this wasn’t his fault, but he hadn’t listened.

“What are you going to do?” Gabriela asked.

Raffaela shrugged. She had no idea what she _could_ do.

Gabriela nodded, knowing the problem, then turned back to her coffee. Raffaela sighed again. She needed to snap Felipinho out of this quickly, because seeing his miserable face every morning made her heart ache, but she just didn’t know how.

“Mama!” Victoria cried, stomping into the kitchen. “Mama, Feli’s being mean.”

“Is he?” Gabriela said, putting her coffee down and pulling Victoria onto her lap.

“Won’t play with me,” Victoria explained.

“Ah,” Gabriela said. It didn’t look like Victoria was having any luck snapping him out of his mood, either. “Felipinho is just a little sad today. Maybe he’ll play another day. Why don’t you do some colouring?”

Victoria grinned at the idea, her mood suddenly forgotten, and jumped down from her mother’s lap to go and find some paper.

“Sorry she couldn’t help,” Gabriela said, knowing that was why they had been invited over in the first place.

“It’s fine,” Raffaela said, sadly.

They fell back into a silence, both women trying to figure out a way to cheer Felipinho up.

“Does he still collect those mini helmets?” Gabriela asked after a while.

“Yeah,” Raffaela said.

“Do you think one of those would cheer him up?”

 

“Present Feli!” Victoria cried, practically throwing the box at Felipinho whilst her parents called for her to be careful. She grinned at Felipinho when her friend looked up at her, a little confused. It wasn’t his birthday. And it wasn’t Christmas either.

Felipinho turned to his parents, who were stood with Victoria’s mama and papa and smiling down at him. His mother nodded, urging him to open the box.

Still a little confused, Felipinho unwrapped the box and opened the top.

“For you, Feli,” Victoria said, peering in. It looked a little small to her…

“Another helmet?” Felipinho said. He looked between his present and his parents, still waiting for an explanation.

“It’s from Pastor and Gabriela,” Felipe explained, grinning when a smile broke onto Felipinho’s face. “Do you like it?”

“Have to get my other one’s papa,” Felipinho said, excitedly, taking the helmet from the box. “And put them in a line and do a picture. Please, papa.”

“Hang on a second,” Felipe said, laughing. “What do you say to Pastor and Gabriela?”

“Thank you Pastor,” Felipinho said, quickly, rushing to go and get ready for the picture. “Thank you Gabriela.”

Felipe and Pastor grinned at one another before going off to help Felipinho with his picture.

Victoria had decided it was much more fun to rip the wrapping paper into strips and Gabriela and Raffaela watched her for a while.

“Thank you,” Raffaela said.

“No problem,” Gabriela said. “Just hope they do not decide to ask Victoria where Pastor will come the next time she goes. You know she will just say ‘crash’.”


End file.
